And he watched her
by xElla8D
Summary: Haruno Sakura wasn't always a flower but she beamed weirdely and unexpectedly and he knew she would, oh, he knew she would. SasuSaku, post-war one shot.
**And he watched her**

* * *

 **Rating:** K

 **Summary:** Haruno Sakura wasn't always a flower but she beamed weirdly, unexpectedly and he knew she would, oh, he knew she would.

* * *

And he watched her, for a few more unappreciated moments, for a few more seconds he was allowed to breathe before he'd become dead-set on knocking down his best friend, whom he'd soon be reluctant to call as such due to the latter's patience-devouring personality.

He watched meekly from the sides as she tightened her headband, put on her gloves, _'what for?'_ he wondered; his mind recollected shreds of images of her, of her hands bare and he'd felt them before… he'd held them before, once shyly, then proudly; her skin was the brightest, the most transparent yet vibrant porcelain he'd seen women wear and it did suit her, but her hands weren't those of a girl, weren't those of a sophisticated, breakable entity, she'd rarely even have remnants of cheap emerald nail polish that he despised, not the idea of it as much as the colour itself; how dare it be called _green_ , how dare it be called _emerald_ ….

So was his mind, so worked his brain, focused then diffused, but he remembered – _her hands_ , white and prettily constructed; but he knew, despite being thousands of times less rough than his neglected ones, hers were still not soft, they wielded scars with their own story and curious origins and the tips of her fingers were calloused, but they were pretty, and they were the hands of a woman.

He'd watched her and she had been slightly shorter than him at the time, and he thought she was a _girl_ , naïve but unexpectedly vibrant and he'd seen her sacrifice herself in front of him, fingers gripping the slippery, cold metal of a kunai and as he recalled that deeply buried image unfortunately imprinted in the synapses of his brain, he thought _'out of place,'_. Genetically programmed to be offered protection and to overflow with emotions he thought he couldn't understand, that's what she was at the time, and so, her brave act was _out of place_ , that wasn't Sakura.

But he _knew_ , whilst it _wasn't_ Sakura, it _would_ be Sakura at some point, and he knew, he offered her the small bit of encouragement he could and she lightened, smiled and she had that vibrant confidence.

Her body swung towards that of Hatake Kakashi and obvious enough, the infamous Copy Ninja slid sideways and mirrored her movements at higher speed, higher skill but her body was gracious and fast, and _efficient_. Her tresses balanced back and forth with every step she took, with every ounce of concentration she poured into her offence. Her hair –

She had worn it long, hadn't she? He reminisced the sight of a much too childlike visage, framed by shiny, _'luscious'_ hair that was the colour of… the colour of what? The colour of a flower he'd never spared a glance, the colour of a flower he'd never bothered to consider useful in that world of his, a flower that nevertheless bloomed and he thought _'pretty'_.

However, those sharply, hurriedly chopped off strands hung loosely, barely touching that chin of hers, and her fist scratched the abdomen of their too old to duel sensei, and it was seemingly nothing; but he knew, oh, he knew. Nothing was _nothing_ with Haruno Sakura, he couldn't even begin to depict how badly it must have hurt inside, _literally_. That fist of hers;

 _In character_ , his inner voice let out, and he watched, she fought, forehead shining, warning to the enemies, target of his affections…

She had a pretty big forehead, didn't she? If he recalled, he could hear the voice of another female ninja snapping and yelling something along the lines of _'forehead'_ as an appellative – it must've meant something to both of them, must've been another story for another time, but his irises fixated on the rhomboid mark that lay there, it looked like a medal and he remembered the day he'd first seen it there, and it was war, it was one of his darkest moments, but she beamed weirdly, unexpectedly but he knew she would, oh, he knew she would.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys, it's been some time but I decided to share with ya a semi-old, really short thing I wrote for someone few months ago because I liked how it turned out; well, I always wanted to write my own interpretation of Sasuke's interpretation on Sakura, and to try to depict how he depicted her in his brain, with his eyes so there ya go.

Also, I've decided to continue my other fanfics and I swear on my precious OTP that next week, or a bit later in the worst case, you'll have the second part to _Of pain_ , and sometime soon _The prey_ will also move on with its story, and I want to thank everyone who ever reviewed, favorited and stuff like that because it really means a lot.

See you soon.

/Ella


End file.
